


Stories Sleeping in the back of my head…

by iria



Category: Strange Angels Series - Lili St. Crow
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iria/pseuds/iria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple meeting with a friend, who turns out to be...a total surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories Sleeping in the back of my head…

Hunter and Prey Part I

When I came in the pub, the pub was filled with students,  
« Ah,.. Happy Hours » I sigh..  
Well, I should have seen the signs after all, the doorway was literally blocked by smokers.  
During the afternoon, Raphael asked me out, let’s just say, I did NOT see this thing coming ! Raphael is really handsome, but, we never.. well I never felt that kind of attraction, he is nice, handsome, witty.. but I prefer challenging men, I don’t seek argument, not ALL the time, but some intensity, electricity between us, Raphael and I did get along, but I always considered him as a friend. Besides, I think he is to handsome for me… Come on !  
As I was walking toward the luxurious sofa in leather , I just looked at him :  
Tall and line, he was wearing a simple V-neck shirt white and blue, and simple dark jeans,and nice shoes, ok, I don’t thing there are such things like « Bad or Mean Shoes », but, I’m pretty sure that the shoes I was wearing… ALMOST evil.. ( New Shoes syndromes…thank you !!) and still what was really striking :His features.  
He has strange-shaggy-blond-hair, as if he took of pullover and static electricity got the best of his hair do… He has a wonderful profile, I always wanted to draw his profile, but I never really knew how to ask.. I just imagine myself coming out of nowhere, and asking with a husking or sulking voice ( choose the less horrible)  
« Hey kid, can I draw.. you… ?» Kind of « pervy » right ?  
He was staring at his phone with great intensity, and I just wanted to look at him…Too gorgeous even.. ah…  
Then, as he felt my presence, he turned his eyes toward me, and his face, I mean his expression was NOT what I expected, I mean : welcoming !  
*Maybe I was late ? Maybe… or… I should leave…  
It’s really strange to find this kind of expression on his face, a mix of hatred and aggressivity… all directed toward me ! Great ! I really wanted to leave.. but then well I was curious,( ever heard about curiosity killed the cat well I didn’t) maybe he had some troubles, which is why he wanted to see me, so I acted as if I saw nothing, and sat on the sofa in front of him  
\- Hey, How are you Raph ’ ? I said,with a huge fake smile..  
\- Hi Maya, I’m pretty fine, and you ?  
He answered with a strange smile, but his eyes were almost wrong, the way, he was starring at me, I had the impression that I was a prey, and I was loosing.. well kind of… I was so surprised and estranged by the situation, that I didn’t noticed that he was still talking..  
\- “What ? Sorry, I had a long day !”I lied, I really need to practice my poker face because, I knew that he didn’t bought it.  
-” No, it’s ok, I guess you must be tired or surprised..I mean, my text and all.. “  
And then smiled as if what he said was funny, but I didn’t got the joke .  
-” Well yeah ” I said “ I must admit that your text was surprising, I mean, are you ok ? Do you need something ? ‘Cause, I’m a bit tired and.. ”  
He just looked at me..with this strange intensity, almost studying me, I felt naked and threatened, the man who was in front of me wasn’t me friend, or maybe he was but something was off…and I use my secret weapon :  
Toilet break  
“ Excuse me, hum, I have to go to… ” Faking embarrassment…  
And still he just looked at me, as if he heard me but… didn’t got what I said…  
When I finally came into my refuge, the toilet, I felt better and worst, you know that you are really in a bad situation, when you considered that toilet as a shelter… then I took my phone and called my sister Tessa, but of course.. she didn’t pick up of course , my sister has a difficult/strange relationship with her phone, she hates it, as she usually says « this is useful, but it ends there… » So tonight, I was in great need of here wisdom ( even if she was younger than me… well .. )  
After exactly 8min and almost 20 attempts to call her, I decided to go back,when I came out, the pub was empty and dark, Televisions were off, just silent, but still I was able to see him, sat at our table.  
*for god’s…I thought this was really bad..  
« Come Raph’, what’s the…, I think you owe my some explanations ! I don’t get it… what’s wrong with you ? And what… »  
« Shut up !… » He said interrupting me,..  
« Shut the hell up » He repeated, « I owe you nothing, NOTHING. And you asking me what’s wrong with me ! This is just the best joke ever, what’s wrong with… YOU !? » He answered almost screaming  
Then, he stood up, and I saw the glimpse of something, a knife.. fuck  
Ok… I was just lost here, I was in a pub, I was in the dark with a psycho… and I guess I was going to die… today…  
« You are an abomination, you are an abomination, and I’m.. going to… » he was mumbling and repeating this, as if it was a spell or a mantra  
« Look, Raph’ I don’t understand, please, I,.. I don’t get it… » I was scared,utterly terrified, and thanks to God, I went to the toilet before.. because I’m pretty sur that.. well you understand my point.  
« It’s pretty simple, you are an abomination, and I’ll end your life.. tonight, to save your soul, because, you were a nice friend, despite all, I really like you,usually I would have killed slowly but you are a friend and.. »  
The thing the most horrible at this moment, it was him, he was back, my friend, he was serious, but he had his smile, his kind eyes… he was serious, he was fucking serious… and he was really going to kill me…  
« Ok, I think I got all the abomination thing, but…please tell me more »  
During a second, he changed, he went back to his aggressive/angry mode, but I just looked at him and showed him what I felt : betrayed, sad, scared, terrified and ignorant..  
« You don’t know, you ignore everything, I thought you were playing with like the other, the Order told me you and Tessa knew about everything… »  
I needed few minutes to realize that he pronounced my sister’s name, Tessa was in trouble,.. Tessa, my baby sister, since we were little, we always been really close, she was my baby sister and I was here to protect her, I was supposed to..  
« Wait a fucking second, What do you mean about Tessa ? Are you going to hurt her too ? Are you … ?  
“ Yes » He said” his eyes filled with a strange light  
“As I said, I’m being nice you know, because most of the others, well… you don’t want to know, I was sent here for the mission, and I’ll do it… quickly for the both of you… ”  
I felt pure anger, I never said that I would never have try to fight to save my life, but he was going to do the same to Tessa, I had no choice , I had to take him with or even…win this fight, even if it is the last thing I do, she needs to know…  
\- Fuck you Raph and Fuck your Fucking Order… You won’t put a finger on Tessa, never… I’ll kill you…  
-Oh ! So you want to fight.. you are no challenge for me… you are nothing !  
-I may be nothing, but in this case why calling me ? Why killing us ? Let me live my fucking life !  
-Ah, that’s the Maya, I know, fighty ! And a bit vulgar…  
-Fuck You Raph’  
-Tsk tsk that’s too much, I’m being nice you…after all, you are an..  
-Abomination yeah.. but you don’t have the balls to explain ! You act like a moron ! I deserve to die for I’m an abomination !  
-Ok, You are a fucking half-breed ! Happy ?  
-A what ? Wait, is it because my mother is white and my father black ?  
-Don’t joke ! You are a monster, an abomination, a threat to us, humans !  
I almost had the impression that he was reciting a speech, something he learnt by heart…  
-If I’m a half-breed, I’m half what and what ? His recent revelation kind of put me off the game and all the “gonna kill you thing”  
-Halft-Human and Half-demon !  
-But my parents.. and..  
-This is genetics,… you parents had some dormant cells, and you and your sist’… well you follow my lead !  
-But How.. do  
-How do we know ? Easy, blood sample, blood test… Oh but not the ordinary ones… of course…Well were are chatting and chatting, but I have some work to do….so… Goodbye Maya  
And then, he took his stupid knife, which was in fact a sword and ran toward me….


End file.
